Closed, gentle heart
by TheEletroGuardian
Summary: Sometimes people are not as harsh as they seem to be, and what seems like insults are actually kind words...


Marine laid her head on the table, using her arms as a pillow, snuggling them in her sleep. Overslept after a hard day of work as a captain, tiring her brain even more with plans to fix the ship, upgrade it and built others. Big paper sheets laid on the table as proof of it, with sketches and instructions scribbled on them by the pens and pencils spilled over the table. A candle, with a flame still on, rested near the raccoon, sign that she had expected, or planned, to work until late.

It was already night time outside the little room she was in, silence had taken over the world and there was nothing to wake the sleepy girl. The time had chilled and it was even worse that she was near the sea. She might wake up because of it and she won't be able to fall asleep again, remaining the rest of the night unrested. But such won't happen, for a pair of warm hands placed a comfy, soft and warm blanket over the little girl's tired shoulders and a pair of warm lips placed a good night kiss on her little forehead, motherly like.

Silver watched all this when he peeked with one eye, lazily, he too had fallen asleep on a little couch placed in the room. His heart raced when he saw the delicate and gentle way Blaze curled Marine in her new blanket and when a smile took over her lips when the raccoon snuggled it unconsciously, as her fingers tenderly fixed some messy fur on the top the youngster's head. A huge smile took over his own lips as he watched the scene before him, getting feelings whose beauty would be ruined if you tried to explain them with mere words.

Marine had always thought that Blaze hated her, always throwing mean comments at her, mainly concerning her recklessness, but he was sure that if he told the raccoon about this she explode in mumbling mess. However, Silver knew that behind those mean comments was pure, sincere love and concern, Blaze just a different way to express them. Even when she turned her back on the raccoon after they had argued, Silver knew Blaze was worried because Marine never listened to her, and she just wanted the best for the young raccoon. Silver had tried to tell that to Marine, but she didn't listen to him either. Well, but that is typical of Marine, never listens to anyone, in a way, that's something she and Blaze had in common. Perhaps that is one of the reasons why they are always arguing.

Silver must have been in deep thought, for he noticed, out of nowhere, that Blaze was walking in his direction. The grey hedgehog quickly closed his eyes and tried to act like he was sleeping. He just hoped she hadn't seen him peeking. He felt her presence closer, the air around him turning warmer and his nose caught a sniff of her scent. He was trying _so hard_ to act like he was sleeping. He felt something soft and warm fall over his body. A blanket. Blaze had put a blanket over him just like she had done with Marine. He had to try his best to not start smiling like an idiot, which happened a lot when he was around the lilac feline.

A small pause and then he felt her laying a little closer to him, her body gently, lightly pressing his as her lips made contact with his forehead. On the inside, Silver was screaming like a fangirl. Her lips felt warm and soft against his fur and he obviously had to wonder how they tasted, He would have punched himself for that, if Blaze wasn't hovering him and if he did that he could possibly punch her instead. Silver was sure no one would survive that. Of course, that's not what he was worried about, even if he did hit himself, that sure would get a reaction from the usual calm girl.

Was it just him, or Blaze's lips were lingering for a little longer than they did with Marine? A part of him wanted to believe in that, like 99% of him, but it would be silly to consider that an option, right? After what felt like centuries, Blaze's lips left Silver's forehead and the spot she kissed felt immediately cold. Just like she did with Marine, her hands slowly and delicately fixed his messy fur and quills. Silver had to try his hardest to not open his eyes.

Her hands gently petted his quills, the quills only she didn't make fun of and he loved her even more that, for accepting him whole. When she started gently petting them to the side, as if testing if it would look better that way, Silver was sure Blaze hadn't petted Marine like that, and part of him felt special for that as if only he got to be given a treat. Silver couldn't be enjoying himself more than he already was. Well, maybe he could if he didn't have to fake that he was sleeping.

But her touch was so relaxing, he felt so safe with her petting him like, her warmth spreading through his body, the feeling of her lips still on the spot where she had kissed his forehead, he started feeling sleepy. He wouldn't mind that, falling asleep to her touch, would there be a better way to fall asleep? But he also wanted to keep awake and fight the sleep away, so he could still feel her hand brushing his fur, so he could still fully feel her.

Suddenly, Silver felt Blaze's lips against his cheek and electricity ran through all of his body. He didn't know why, but it felt completely different from the kiss on his forehead, somehow, more daring, as if it was needed to work up a lot of more courage to do so. Blood rushed over to his cheeks, just like when she had kissed his forehead. Silver was sure that, even if she knew he was awake, which wasn't possible because if she did, Silver was sure she wouldn't be doing any of this, she would have no idea what those little kisses were doing to his heart, which he had given to her without her knowing.

Her lips left his cheek to hover over his ear as she whispered softly "Good night, Silver." and then he felt her body lifting from his. After some seconds, Silver dared to peek with one of his eyes, to see her walking away the room, taking the flame of the candle with her, using her amazing and beautiful talent, and he caught a glimpse of her beautiful, lively eyes, which were his favourite part about her, after her heart.

As he observed the lilac cat leaving and his mind started drifting to Dreamland, Silver fell asleep, with hugest, dorkiest smile on his lips and his heart running fast, impossible to calm down, refused to be settled down, as his dreams were filled with a lilac cat, who always closed of her heart, trying to act tough and cold, when she was actually held the most gentle heart of them all.


End file.
